


Hurt

by Trawler



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trawler/pseuds/Trawler
Summary: For all his wealth and technological innovation, Tony Stark is still only human. And after years of battle, that humanity is catching up with him.Pain is his constant companion. So is Stephen Strange.'Hurt' is a single moment in their relationship.





	Hurt

I sat on the edge of the bed, hands braced on the mattress, staring at my knees. Tracing the scars with my eyes. Trying not to dwell on just how fucking much it was going to hurt when I stood.

“Stay,” Stephen mumbled beside me, voice still thick with sleep.

I wanted to. Christ, how I wanted to. But I’d been in pain even before I woke; my back throbbed, stiffness radiating through every limb. If I didn’t try to get moving now, I’d spend the whole day in bed. And the agony of trying to move after that would negate whatever pleasure I found with Stephen.

“Can’t,” I replied. Then, “Sorry.”

“I understand.’ His deep voice curled around me, smooth, sweet and bitter like dark chocolate. “Let me get you some coffee. Hot bath?”

“Your hands...”

Silence radiated from behind me. I wished I’d kept quiet.

“I’m going to make some coffee,” he said eventually, humour warming his voice. “Not perform brain surgery.”

“Sorry, sorry...”

A warm hand on my back made me half-turn. I winced as the movement pulled my spine, but I closed my hands over his and smiled down at his upturned face. His hair was sleep-mussed, stubble softening the lines of his sculpted beard. 

He leaned forward and kissed the back of my hand. For a moment I felt like crying.


End file.
